xiaolin showdown know your stars
by omis huge ego
Summary: xaiolin showdown know your stars v.2
1. omi

know your stars: xiaolin showdown  
i do not own xiaolin showdown or know your stars  
chap 1 Omi "insert last name here"  
kys guy: omi "insert last name here" his element is oversized ego and head and his spacialty is to make them even bigger  
omi: no its not its water and besides there right sized  
kysguy: no there not remember that showdown with jack with that truth or lies when he...  
omi: shutdown  
rai: thats shut up omi and if you use anymore stupid slang ill unleash your worst fear  
omi that too except i fear nothing next thing  
kysguy: Omi "insert last name here" his head is so shiny it reflects even the smallest of light as weak as a flashlight  
omi: no it doesnt look (pulls out flashlight) argghh too shiny going blind  
kys guy: Omi "insert last name here" got beaten up by kimiko  
omi: i did not according to book on ancient females she should be weaker and its never been wrong before  
in the corner kimiko is steaming and hatching a plan with raimundo to unleash an army of squirells  
kysguy: Omi "insert last name here" favourite food is squirell pie  
omi: oh yes squirell pie is very delicious but is very hard to get because of personal reasons is unable to get much  
kysguy: Omi "insert last name here" he thinks clay is slow stupid and slow  
omi: well he is have you seen him at training he cant even go round the track for the doggie and he doesnt even run for it he has to walk hes so slow  
clay joins the conspiracy of the invasion of squirells  
kysguy: Omi "insert last name here" he is afraid of squirells  
omi: no im not  
rai: unleash the army of squirells  
a huge army of nut hungry squirells told omis hoarding them all come on the screen  
omi: arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
omi runs away  
kys guy: now you know Omi "insert last name here"  
omi: no they dont arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh

ok this is xaiolin showdown know your stars chap 1 redone i even spelt jack right ha take that firewu now leave me alone about it its not my fault ive been playing the jak trilogy lately second chap tomorrow ps every chap is written wont have much of a wait  



	2. raimundo

xaiolin showdown know your stars

I do not own xaiolin showdown or know your stars

if i did id be rich not an idiot in school

chap 2 Raimundo Pedreso

kysguy: Raimundo Pedreso his element is passing wind

rai: no its not its wind

kysguy: passing

rai: arrgggh

kysguy: Raimundo Pedreso he lost in a fight to Jack spicer while he was armed with every shengong wu while Jack was unarmed.

Rai: What, Jack's a wimp and besides he thinks hes smart but he cant even put a robot together properly they all just fall apart like Kimiko's computer when it falls

Jack: I am not stupid

Rai: fine but your still a wimp

Kysguy: Raimundo Pedreso he sucks his thumb in his sleep and when hes awake

Rai: I do not where do you get this info

Wuya: Actually he sleeps with a teddy bear he told me right before going to the heylin thinking i had seen it when i went into his head

Kimiko: rai sleeps with a teddy bear man thats rich

Clay:Now now kimiko just because he sleeps with a teddy bear doesnt mean we shouldnt respect him it just means we should laugh our heads off

Omi:ha ha ha arghhhhhhhhh get away squirells

Kysguy:Raimundo Pedreso he has a secret wish to marry kimiko

Blushing rai: no i dont

kimiko: oh (sniffle)

kysguy: fine he has a secret desire to marry omi

Rai: ok that was just wrong im not gay

kysguy: ok he has a secret desire to marry katnappe

rai: do you have a brain?

kysguy:Raimundo Pedreso he has a drinking problem

Rai: no i dont im only 14

Kysguy: is it that or is it you cant admit to your problem

Rai: who is this guy

kysguy: now you know Raimundo Pedreso

RAI: no you dont thats it im going to sleep

Kysguy: dont forget your bear your thumb and kimiko

Rai: (snore)

tommorow clay bailey


	3. clay bailey

Xaiolin showdown know your stars

chap 3 clay bailey

kysguy: clay bailey my only son

clay: what are you talking about i aint your son my fathers texan

kysguy: ok ok clay bailey my only daughter

clay: im a guy how can i be your daughter

kysguy: you got a sex change to a girl yesterday but didnt want to talk about it but thats okay daughter

omi: argggggghhhhhhhhh squirells

clay: hes been doing that for over two chapters now yould think the squirells would have figured out he doesnt have any and i didnt have a sex change

kysguy: dont be like that i even got you a nice prom dress

clay: when did you have your brain removed seems pretty recent since you can still talk

kysguy: oh come on your boyfriends already here and hes about to leave so you better be quick

omi: leave me alone raimundo has the nuts

squirells: stopped is this true?

omi: oh yes he just told you i had them so you would chase me

squirells: get raimundo

rai: argggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh kimiko has them

squirells: is this true?

rai: of course why do you think she hasnt been mentioned in this chapter yet

squirells: get kimiko

kimiko: arrrrrggggggh

omi: drops the nuts uh oh

squirells: get omi again

Omi: aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh

clay: like raimundo im not gay ive already had a girlfriend

kysguy: of course not your a girl so if youve had a girlfriend that means your a lesbian

clay: lets settle this right now with melee combat

kysguy: but i cant hit a girl its not right

clay: thats true but im not a girl

kysguy: if you dont put it on i'll call grandma lily

clay: ok ok i'll put it on just dont call grandma lily please

kysguy: do you admit to being a girl

clay: yes and the sex change just dont call... wait a minute how can you be my father and she be my grandma

kysguy: uh lily can you come here your grandsons being annoying

clay: arrrrghhhhhhhhhhhh

kimiko (can be seen punching rai to apulp for saying she had the nuts)

hmmmmm i think i was a bit mean to clay oh well kys guys character will be revealed in two chapters put in reviews who you think it should be because i cant decide so im leaving it up to you (final decision is still up to me)

tommorow kimiko again like before it was deleted


	4. kimiko

xaiolin showdown know your stars

so far people want kys guy to be me, chase or jack spicer are there any other nominations before i decide

chap 4 kimiko tohomiko

kysguy: kimiko tohomiko her temper is more dangerous than her element as its as hot as magma

Kimiko: no its not I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER IM THE SWEETEST TEMPERED GIRL I KNOW (HEAT FROM TEMPER CAN BE FELT IN NEW ZEALAND)

kysguy: yes it is

kimikoit is not (can be felt on mars)

kysguy: yes it is

kimiko:IT IS NOT YOU IDIOT(SUN PACKS UP AND LEAVES FOR KIMIKO'S TEMPER PUTS OUT MORE HEAT THAN IT DOES)

KYS GUY: what was that i had to go to toilet you were ranting for three hours straight kimiko tohomiko she secretly likes to do chores but hates omi so much that she refuses to do his chores but will do raimundos and clays in secret

rai: i wish

clay: me too

omi: why do you hate me arrrrhhhhhhh squirells

clay: dont you have something to run from after all ive got lily omis got the squirells what do you have

rai: im running from kimiko for saying she had the nuts she even beat me to a pulp because of it and the only reason im still standing is that this is a story written by an insane author known as omis huge ego even though when this started he was called imperial flame 007

omi: i do not have a huge ego arrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhh

kysguy: kimiko tohomiko she secretly hates jojo cause he also breathes fire and the only way she can create more heat than him is with her temper and dojo is better than her in every way imaginable

kimiko: what that is so not true

kysguy: sure it is kimiko tohomiko she can fly just by flapping her arms

kimiko: no i cant i'll even prove it (she flaps her arm)

Kysguy: kimiko tohomiko i just made her flap her arms like an idiot

Kimiko: oh what just wait until i get my hands on you youll be sorry

kysguy: um yeah ill have a bbq bacon double cheeseburger combo with hold on i have to finish this

randomclerkguy: eh i can wait

kysguy: kimiko tohomiko she hates omi for beating her up

kimiko: thats not true

omi: yes it is after all your a weak girl

KImiko: temper flares time to join the squirells

omi: arrrggggggghhhhhhhhh

rai: thanks omi now i have no one to chase me

kimiko: youre not getting off that easy

rai: arrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhh

clay: arrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhh grandma lily dont pinch my cheek

kysguy: now you know the xiaolin monks

xaiolin monks: no you dont (minus kimiko) aaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh

i will write the next chapter in 3 days or less depending on if i decide who kys guy is before then for now this omis huge ego formally known as imperial flame 007 signing off

tommorow kysguy revealed


	5. identity

xaiolin showdown know your stars

chap 5 kys guy's identity

last time omi is chased by squirells

clay is chased by grandma lily

rai is chased by kimiko

kimiko is chased by no one

Rai: hey wait a minute why are we running were xiaolin monks we can take them if we dont well never get our revenge

Omi: hes right tsunami strike water (omi knocked over the sqirells)

Clay: but i cant hit my grandma shes a girl and shes old

Rai: and now that i think about it kimiko will smash me if i hit her

Kimiko: too true

Omi: fine lets just go get kysguy

x-monks: charge get kysguy

Rai: where is he ?

Kimiko: hey lets wish in that wishing well for a sign (flips in a coin) give us a sign (clay suddenly notices a door with a sign that says kysguy's secret hideout that cannot be discouvered by xaiolin monks)

clay: we could try that door with that sign that says kysguy's secret hideout that cannot be discovered by xaiolin monks

Rai: didnt you read what it says we should try the door that says kysguy's really secret hideout

omi: i dont care i just want REVENGE (temp rises to rival kimiko)

Kimiko: ok thats not very omi like but who cares

Kysguy: go away

Omi: make us

Kysguy: alright lets play a game you make up stuff about me and if your right ill tell you and then make up stuff about you if you can guess who i am ill come out but you only get 50 trys

OMI: ill start kysguy his head is as hairy as his feet

kysguy: its hard to say after all i have a bald going blonde patch omi "insert last name here" he chews on dojo in his sleep

Omi: do i?

clay: my go kys guy he doesnt have a life besides annoying us

kysguy: sure i do i have tv computer games and most importantly food clay bailey he's exactly like my friends slow stupid could use some weight loss and is really smelly

clay: theres others like me that makes me feel so much better hey wait a minute

kimiko: kysguy he has a temper to match mine

kysguy: if you had asked me that last year i might have said yes but recently ive been taking therapy from from my good imaginery friends bob1 bob2 bob3 and bobita kimiko tohomiko has had to get liposuction 3 times already cause she got so fat

sun: oh i thought it was okay to come back but the heats increased even more

rai: kysguy his extremely expensive dinner is out laden with all the best foods out there is here getting cold and it looks so good i might just take a bite

kysguy: stay away from it (the door opened revealin...)

monks: omis huge ego

omi: i do not have a huge ego

monks&ohe: yes you do

ohe: wheres my dinner?

rai: i tricked you

ohe: how did this happen im supposed to be writing this

rai: wait if your writing this why did you let us find you

dojo: hey ohe thanks for taking over for me heres that dinner for you wait a minute you werent supposed to do the monks until i got back so i could watch and youve already got them

kimiko: dojo do you know anything about this

dojo: oh yes i hired him for a huge dinner oops did i just say that

omi: dojo... do i actually chew on you when i sleep?

dojo: yes you do and i bite you back for it thats why you wake up with bites on your leg

x-monks: get them

d&ohe: ahhhh

so thats that this is the first story ive ever finished the sequel will be released somewhere around christmas. it will awnser all important questions like the fate of me and dojo and will i ever get jak spicer katnappe wuya tubbimora master fung etc etc and what about my dinner wheres my dinner


End file.
